


Team RWBY's Morning Routine

by FarFromTheTree



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Snuff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: It's another day at Beacon Academy, and the girls of team RWBY once again go about their normal morning routine. Wake up, brush their teeth, orgasm, kill themselves, take a shower...It may be monotonous, but it's important to be ready for another day of huntress training!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby woke up pretty early. She could tell from the sounds of heavy breathing and a finger sliding in and out of a wet pussy below her that she wasn't the first person awake. As much as she wanted to just lay in the comfort of her bed and listen to her partner fuck herself, she needed to get ready as well, so with some reluctance, she got out of her bed, dropping to the floor below.

As she hit the ground, she heard a muffled moan from behind her, and turned around to see Weiss pulling her hand from her pants, and beginning to to channel a rune around her neck.

"Hey, Weiss!" She said, loud enough to get the girl's attention, but hopefully not so loud as to wake up her sister and her partner across the room from them.

"Ruby!" The heiress scolded. "Can't you see I'm busy? This rune takes a lot of concentration, you know."

"I know that." The reaper responded, climbing into the other girls bed and snuggling with her. "It's just, you look so cute when you cum!"

Weiss blushed, and quickly looked away. "Are you just going to bother me, or did you have an actual reason to climb into bed with me?"

"Well..." Ruby started. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me get ready." She finished with a smile. Weiss's blushed deepened, but she stuck her hand down Ruby's pajama bottoms and began fingering her.

"Oh, your fingers feel so good!" Ruby cried. They really did too. It was almost as if she had never felt them before, but she was absolutely certain the her partner had fingered her before. They had sex with each other all the time, all four of them, and today was no exception. 

Weiss was always her favorite sex partner. Blake was hot, but when she was horny, she could go for hours, and Ruby just didn't have that kind of stamina. And no matter how good she was with her tongue, Ruby still found it weird to have sex with her sister.

And so, when she got in the mood, she usually sought out her partner. As she thought about it, she couldn't actually remember a specific time they had sex before, even though she knew it had happened a lot.

Oh well. Either way, she figured that she should stop worrying about the sex thay had in the past, and focus on the sex they were having now. And god, was it good sex. She really did feel like a virgin again, getting fingered by another girl for the very first time.

She felt a loud moan coming on, and worried about waking up her other teammates, quickly pulled Weiss into a deep kiss. She kissed back almost immediately, her early embarrassment all but forgotten about. It was clumsy, almost as if they hadn't done this almost every day for about half a year. Either way, Ruby was happy, kissing the girl she loved as she got fingered. Eventually, she felt herself get close, and pulled out of the kiss. 

"Weiss, I'm gonna...!"

"Yes, cum for me." She responded calmly, while speeding up her fingers. After a moment, Ruby clenched down, and came all over Weiss's fingers, also soaking her pants in the process.

"Thanks, Weiss. You always know how to make me cum!" The reaper said. As she got up to leave, Weiss grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Wait. Let me do this for you too." She said, summoning the same rune from earlier.

"You mean it?"

"Of course. Here, get in close. I don't want to mess this up."

Smiling, Ruby hugged the Schnee tightly, making sure that her neck was lined up with the rune. If it was too far out of line, it might not go all the way, and she would end up just bleeding out slowly from her neck. It would be super awkward if one of them died before the other.

"I love you Weiss. Thank you, for the sex, and for killing me." Ruby said sweetly.

"Y-you dolt!" Weiss said, a bit louder than she intended. "I'm only doing this because if I didn't, you would have to go all the way to your locker to kill yourself with your scythe, then come all the way back here to shower and get dressed. I don't want you to be late for class, and I was going to kill myself like this anyway, so it's just convenient. Now shut up so I can concentrate!"

"Okay." Ruby replied, giggling. She knew Weiss loved her, but she was too embarassed to ever admit it. Oh well, maybe after they had died, she could tease her about it some more.

After they had died...

Something about that seemed strange to Ruby. Somewhere in the back of her head, a voice was telling her that dying was something bad, but that didn't make sense. She died everyday, right after she woke up. In fact, just yesterday she had... she couldn't remember. In fact, no matter how far back she went, she couldn't remember ever dying before. Something weird was going on.

She was about to bring up her concerns with Weiss, but at that exact moment, her semblance activated, the rune disappearing and taking both of their necks with it. As she was decapitated, she felt a sudden rush of pleasure, and all of her worries were wiped away. If dying was a bad thing, why did it feel so good?

As her head fell to the floor, she watched Weiss's do the same. God, she looked so hot without a head. If they didn't have to get ready for the day, she might have suggested they go another round. As her vision slowly faded, her last thoughts went towards Weiss, and how, to repay her for her kindness this morning, she would let her shower first.

Across the room, an awake and very horny Yang watched her sister and her teammate die. The sight of their heads rolling across the floor got her wet beyond belief. One of these days, she would have to ask Weiss to cut her head off like that, but first, she needed to cum, and fast. Fortunately, she knew a certain little kitty who was always happy to help.

"Hey Blake, you wanna fuck?" She said bluntly, tapping the bottom of the bed above her.

"Yeah, just gimme a minute." The Faunus replied, clearly still half asleep. That was clear as she lazily climbed down from her bunk, and began slowly groping Yang's impressive bust.

"You tired?" Yang asked, petting Blake's head.

"Myeah." She replied, attempting to lick Yang's breasts through her shirt. Yang laughed, and lifted her shirt and bra, releasing her tits to the open air. Blake blinked, then started actually sucking on a nipple for real.

"That's nice." Yang commented, and took a moment to just enjoy her partner's ministrations. As the biggest bust in team RWBY, Yang was used to just having someone, or multiple someones, sucking on her tits. It did feel nice, but she wanted to fuck, so it wasn't long before she began to escalate.

She slowly slid her hands down Blake's back, stopping for a moment to undo her bra, before continuing towards their goal. That goal being the amazing pair of ass cheeks on the Faunus. Yang groped them for a bit, causing Blake to moan around her nipple. Eventually, she figured she had enough, and slipped a finger right into her anus.

"Ahh! Yang, that's..." Blake cried, and Yang simply smiled and began to move her finger in and out.

"Your ass, I know. I know how much of a buttslut you are, so I figured the best way to wake you up would be to indulge you." She explained.

"Well, I'm certainly awake now." Blake said, pulling the finger out and starting to strip naked. "But, a finger is kinda boring. Maybe you have something else you could put inside me?"

"Ooh, I like where this is going." Yang said, taking in her partners naked body. She really couldn't have asked for a sexier partner. Curves in all the right places, and an ass that wouldn't quit. The only thing she could've asked for would be bigger boobs, but since Yang already had that covered herself, she didn't really mind that much.

Blake laid back on the bed and spread her legs, allowing Yang to do as she pleased. She started with her partner's pussy, diving head first into her crotch and licking with enthusiasm. Blake moaned loudly, not worried about waking up anyone as the pleasure she was feeling wiped out any other thoughts than having sex.

"Oh, fuck, Yang you're so good at this! Oh, god, think there's any chance of Ruby or Weiss joining us?"

"They're both dead already." Yang said quickly, before going back to eating her Pussy's pussy.

"Oh, maybe after they shower then?" She suggested, before letting out a large moan. "Oh, god that's good, but I think we both know how to make it better." As she spoke, she lifted her hips, revealing her ass to her partner.

Rather than move herself, Yang lifted Blake and flipped her over, leaving her face down on the bed. It made it easy for her to bite down on a pillow to quiet herself, as she practically screamed at how good her partner was at eating ass.

She knew how good she was at eating pussy, having both watched her do it and experienced it herself countless times. She figured that it would transfer to her other hole, but she had no idea it would feel this good. Which was weird, because she thought she remembered having her ass eaten by Yang before, but she knew for a fact she wouldn't forget something that felt this good.

In fact, as she came, screaming into a pillow, Blake knew she would remember this moment for the rest of her life. She needed a moment to catch her breath, and as she did, Yang slid her pants off and began playing with herself.

"Hey, I'll get to you in a moment." Blake said. "It's just....wow. I don't think I've ever cum that hard before."

"There'll be more where that 'came' from." Yang said, and Blake sighed at the lame joke. "But first, how about you repay me?"

Smiling, Blake kissed her partner on the lips, the two making out for a moment before she started moving lower. She kissed her way down Yang's body, stopping for a moment to pay special attention to her nipples, before continuing to her final destination, Yang's wet pussy.

She tasted Yang's love juices, a taste that was intimately familiar to her, yet somehow completely new. Either way, she loved it, and she needed more. She began eating her partner out in earnest, tongue fucking her and nibbling her clit. It was a good thing Blake loved doing this, because Yang clamped down around her head with her legs.

"Oh, Blake, that's so good!" Yang shouted, grabbing Blake's head and pushing her down into her crotch. Spurred on by her words, Blake redoubled her efforts, reaching up to add a finger, and then another. Now finger fucking her partner, Blake was determimed to make Yang cum just as hard as she had.

"Oh, fuck, Blake, I'm gonna....!" As Yang came, her body tensed, and she inadvertantly tore Blake's head off. She had not meant to do that, but once she realized she had, she quickly brought the head to her lips, desperate to kiss her partner one last time. Blake kissed back for a moment, before her tongue went limp, and she was fully dead.

Once she came down from her orgasm, Yang placed her partners severed head on the bookshelf, then quickly added the heads of her sister and her partner. She considered trying to cut her own head off to complete the set, but if she wasted time looking for something sharp enough to do that, she might be late for class. Instead, she simply grabbed Ember Celica from her nightstand, and put it on.

"None of you guys wanna take the first shower?" She asked her dead team, a bit suprised. Usually, Weiss would be in the shower by now, sometimes alone, sometimes joined by a Blake or a Ruby. But today, not only was she still lying in her bed with Ruby, the two bleeding from their exposed neck stumps, but neither of the other girls had jumped on the opportunity to get in before her.

"Well, in that case, I guess I'll do it." She said, grabbing a clean pair of panties and a towel, and putting her fist in her mouth. As she opened the bathroom door, she fired her gauntlet, blowing her brains across the room and killing herself instantly. She collapsed onto the bathroom floor, her body twitching a few times before it went still forever.

~~~~~~~~~~

Emerald was hornier than she had ever been. When Cinder told her to eliminate team RWBY without drawing attention to herself or their team, she had known exactly how to do it. A few hours before class started, she went to their dorm room and used her semblance to trick them into thinking that suicide was part of a normal morning routine. The sex part was unneccesary, but she figured it might distract them enough so that they wouldn't notice anything until it was too late.

She knew exactly how it would go down, but seeing it first hand was different. She needed to cum, now, so she just stuck her hand down her skirt and started fingering herself right there in the hallway. In theory, her semblance would make it so no one would be able to see her, but she wasn't thinking things through at the moment.

If she was, she might have worried about what might happen if she lost her focus while channeling such a specific illusion with her semblance. But she wasn't, and so when she came, she blacked out for a moment, and didn't even notice the wave of energy that spread out across the school.

She woke up some time later, a bit disoriented.

"What was I doing here?" She said aloud, trying to remember. "Oh right, I came to spy on team RWBY, and then I fingered myself to orgasm..."

With her thoughts one hundred percent in order, she turned and headed back to her dorm room. She had done as Cinder asked, and now maybe she would get a reward! Maybe Cinder would let Emerald taste her heavenly cunt, or maybe she would put a fire inside her head, and kill her by melting her brain from the inside out. Just the thought of that had Emerald soaking her panties all the way through.

Oh well. She would be able to put them in the laundry after she had taken her shower.


	2. Team JNPR's morning routine

When Lie Ren woke up, he was greeted by a familar sight. That being, the sight of his childhood friend's bare breasts bouncing as she aggressively rode his cock. He let out a low moan, enjoying the familiar sensation of her inner walls clamping down around him, a reached up to tweak her nipples.

"Oh! You're finally awake! I've been fucking you for twenty minutes and you just keep sleeping like a baby!" Nora said, then let out a loud moan. "A baby with a huge cock! Fuck, I forgot how big you were!"

"Well, you wake me up like this every morning." He responded. "It makes sense that my body would be used to it by now."

"I guess." Nora pouted, still riding him with the same energy. "But still, seeing your face when you wake up is the best part of the morning, right next to watching you die!"

Ren nodded. Nora did always take some extra pleasure in dying in the morning, always coming up with some special way to kill herself or the both of them. He didn't really get the big appeal, I mean, dying was kinda hot, but it was something they did every day. If you were going to make a big deal about a part of the morning routine, Ren figured you should focus on the orgasm, although he supposed that was exactly what Nora was doing by fucking him every day.

"So, what do you have planned for today's death?" He asked.

"Ooh, it's a really good one today!" She said, reaching for something behind her, which turned out to be one of her Magnhilde grenades. "As soon as you cum, I'm gonna blow up this grenade and kill us both!"

"Sounds good. But what about your orgasm?"

"I've already cum, silly. Twenty minutes, remember? I just couldn't go through with this without you, so I need to make you cum!" She explained.

How sweet of her, Ren thought. She loved dying so much, but she was willing to wait for him so they could do it together. The method she had chosen was simple, but he was certain that it would be effective at ending both of their lives. It was so simple, in fact, he was shocked that she hadn't done it before. They had killed themselves everyday since they got back from initiation, and in that time Nora had never died the same way twice.

The fact that in all that time she had never blown herself up despite using a grenade launcher as a weapon was kind of odd, but he figured that, in her desperation for new and innovative ways to die, she had skipped over some of the basics. As he thought about it, he couldn't remember her ever smashing her head open with her weapon's hammer form, or having him either shoot or stab her with his own StormFlower. Maybe he would suggest one of those to her tomorrow.

Well, he'd worry about that when it happened. Right now, he was having sex with his close friend, and she was waiting for him to cum. He didn't want to keep her waiting to long, but he also didn't want to just cum right away.

Ren closed his eyes, and just focused on how it felt. Nora's pussy was tight, almost as if she was still a virgin. But they had fucked everyday since they got here, often multiple times a day. She was always dragging him off to dark corners between classes, or just thowing out all attempts at being sneaky and just reaching down and jacking him off during class. He knew for a fact that she wasn't a virgin, and with his eyes closed he couldn't see the drops of blood coming from her crotch that suggested otherwise.

Despite that, she was absoultely the best hole he had ever fucked. She was tighter than Pyrrha, and even tighter than Jaune's ass. Not that he had too much experience with either of them, the four of them usually keeping to just their own partners. 

It was normal for team members to have sex with each other, often having foursomes, or even fivesomes or more if anyone had a boyfriend or girlfriend from outside the team. But JNPR didn't really do that, prefering to stick mostly to one on one sex, although they did have a celebratory orgy when they passed initiation.

That was such a good memory. It was the first time he had sex with someone other than Nora, and while they hadn't done that much since, he definitely enjoyed it. Of particular note was when she had him and Jaune cover her face in semen, and then wore it for the rest of the day. She had wanted Pyrrha to cum on her too, but she wasn't much of a squirter, so they had to scrap that idea.

The image of his childhood friend covered in semen was incredibly arousing, and combined with the fact that he was already close to cumming, it helped push him over the edge.

"Nora, I'm about to...!"

"Yes! Blow your load so I can blow us up!" Nora called back, clutching the grenade close to her chest.

As he came, Nora fell forward, crushing the grenade between them. The force of the impact caused it to detonate, obliterating both of their upper bodies and splattering the room with blood. Their lower halves were both unharmed, leaving two pairs of legs connected by their genitals, cum slowly oozing out of the vagina.

The loud noise woke up one Jaune Arc, as well as the teams in several nearby dorms, all inadvertantly doomed by the actions of one horny thief. Not that they would ever know, or mind, the illusion making their imminent deaths seem both normal and pleansant.

A thing made all the more obvious by the actions of Pyrrha Nikos, who had been awake for a while and had watched her teammates kill themselves, lazily playing with her clit the whole time. The moment of their deaths had pushed her over the edge, and as her partner and team leader quickly looked around the room for the source of the noise, he got a good look at her driving her Milo into her stomach, and dragging it across herself, spilling her guts.

"Ah, Jaune, just in time. Can you cut my head off for me?" She asked pleasantly.

"Sure, I guess. But first," He began, pulling out his rapidly hardening dick, "Can you suck me off? I don't want to have to jerk myself off while you're in the shower."

"Of course!" She replied, and took him into her mouth. She had sucked him off countless times, it being one of her favorite ways to pleasure him. She liked vaginal sex, sure, but after being put up on a pedestal all her life, it was nice to just act like a cheap whore. One of these days, she was going to convince Jaune to throat fuck her hard enough to kill her, but so far, he was just too nice to do something like that. He cared too much about making sure she felt good, and Pyrrha knew she should have been happy to have such a sweet, loving partner, but she had been treated like a treasure her whole life, and she wanted something different.

Maybe he'd be more willing to listen to her if they started dating. With them just fucking platonically, just to get their morning orgasm, he was always so afraid of doing something that might offend her or make her feel bad. And while that sweetness was why she had fallen in love with him in the first place, he needed to realize that she wanted to feel bad. But with him focused on trying to woo Weiss, Pyrrha was pretty sure he wouldn't bat an eye at her even if she flat out confessed to him, much less the subtle hints she had been leaving him.

Well, whatever. She could worry about her love life later. After a year or two of living together, he would probably realize how much he loved her, but until then, Pyrrha had a load of his semen, and a subsequent decapitation, to look forward to. She focused up, sucking and licking his cock like the slut she wanted to be treated like, and sure enough, she had him cumming within minutes.

She swallowed his cum, and showed off her empty mouth like she had seen done in porn. Looking up at Jaune, seeing his muscular body, and watching him look down on her, she made up her mind. Tonight, during their training session, she would tell him how she felt. With newfound confidence, she lifted her ponytail out of the way, baring her neck to Jaune and handing him Milo.

"Now, do it. A good Hara-Kiri always ends with a beheading!"

Jaune nodded, taking the blade in his hand and getting into a better position. He took a deep breath, hesitating. Why was he so worried about this? He had killed his partner dozens of times before, so what was different about today? Maybe it was that, as far as he could remember, he had never beheaded her before.

"What are you waiting for? If you don't kill me soon, we might be late for class!" She said, and he panicked.

"Oh, sorry!" He said, and quickly brought the blade down, cutting clean through his partner's neck. He heard her cry out in pleasure, and he picked her head up to look at it. She was staring at his dick, and reaching towards it with her tongue. Understanding her intentions, he stuck his dick into her mouth, but he was just a second too late, Pyrrha dying before she could taste his shaft one last time.

Even if she was already dead, her severed head still functioned as an onahole, Jaune using it to masturbate as he figured out how to kill himself. He didn't have his sword with him, so that wasn't going to work. He looked down at Pyrrha, her head blank and emotionless as he fucked it, when he realized something. In the excitement of fucking and killing his partner, he had forgotten that, while he might not have had _his_ weapon, he certainly had someone else's.

Without letting go of her head, Jaune reached down and picked up Milo once again. He looked it over, the blade stained with the blood of it's owner. He considered slitting his own throat with it, but ge figured that would be too similar to what he had done to Pyrrha. Nora would be upset if he started reusing suicide methods. He fiddled with it for a bit, eventually switching it over to it's rifle mode. 

Now that was more like it. Still thrusting into Pyrrha's mouth, he aimed the rifle at his own head. He waited a moment, wanting to cum the moment he pulled the trigger, in the way his friends had cum when they died. He hoped that Pyrrha was enjoying this. She usually loved giving him blowjobs, but he couldn't tell from her face what she was thinking.

"I'm about to cum!" He warned her, feeling himself get close. Just before he came, he fired, the rifle absolutly obliterating the top of his head, splattering his brains across the wall behind him. As he died, he came harder than he ever had, filling his partner's dead mouth with his sperm.

And with that, all of Team JNPR were dead. Jaune's body laid there, his semen slowly dripping out of the hole in Pyrrha's neck. If anyone found them, they would know exactly what kinda of lewd things the four got up to before their deaths, but as Emerald's semblance was effecting pretty much the whole school, it was unlikely any of the bodies would be found any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on making a second chapter to this, but as soon as I came up with Nora and Ren' scene, I knew I had to write it down. 
> 
> I suspect that this'll be the last chapter, unless I figure out something for team CMEN, but don't hold your breath for that, unless you're trying to suffocate yourself in preparation for your morning shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written snuff in a while, so when I came up with this idea, I just had to put it on paper, or I guess electricity. And it's not Dangan Ronpa this time either!
> 
> This is also the first story I have ever started and finished in one day. Moatly because I actually had an idea of what every scene would be, and how to transition between them, as opposed to just making up most of it on the spot.
> 
> I hope you guys are all having a good Non-stop Nut November!


End file.
